


Farm Boys Make Do

by normalfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Pining, he deserves it, humanize ushijima, i think i am very funny, oikawa is a bit mean in this hehe, tendou and ushijima suck at emotions, ushijima loves plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalfault/pseuds/normalfault
Summary: Ushijima doesn't really understand why he coughs up flowers, but he kind of likes plants. It can't be that big of a deal.Except it is.God, emotions really were the worst.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have any reason to be starting more fanfic but i needed this. it'll update soon! probably 2-3 chapters. i love ushijima and shiratorizawa with a passion!
> 
> lmk if u get the title lmao

Ushijima has never thought much about people. They were confusing and frustrating - they asked a lot of him emotionally, and he really didn’t know how to handle it. He didn’t like feeling; he much preferred the simple things in life: his garden and playing volleyball. Normally, people were content to leave him alone. He was brutal in his honesty, socially inept, and scary looking. His team put up with it because he was good - they never tried to hang out with him much outside of practice, and he was fine with that. 

He spent his days doing homework in his backyard hammock and watching game films. When he got into high school, this changed. He met Satori, an enigma of a human being who would not leave Ushijima alone. The reality was that Ushijima wanted to be with his plants. Tendou did not accept that reality. It was his nature to push, Ushijima supposed - and push he did. He followed Ushijima home, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. The words that came out of his mouth were occasionally frightening, but Ushijima doesn’t really mind. He’s pretty sure Tendou only says those things to get a rise out of him, anyways. 

As per usual, Ushijima walks to his house with Tendou next to him. He takes off his shoes at the door, and Satori follows along, saying hello to his mother. Ushijima’s mother adores Tendou - he’s the first friend Ushijima has ever really brought home (not that he had much choice) and Tendou was ridiculously charming for someone who was so crazy. Tendou heads towards Ushijima’s room without hesitation, humming some random song under his breath. “Toshiiiii, did you start the math homework?” Tendou asks, settling down on Ushijima’s bed. He bounces a few times, before settling onto his pillows and pulling out a notebook.

“No,” Ushijima tells him. He used to correct Tendou’s use of his name, but at this point, it’s a lost cause. It feels less volatile than Oikawa’s nickname for him, so Ushijima manages. Wakatoshi goes to the desk, like always. He starts gathering the work he still has to get done for the day, and Tendou hops off his bed to peer over his shoulder. This had been going on since they had met, on the first day of volleyball practice. Watching Satori play volleyball was addicting to Ushijima who normally viewed everything methodically. He was chaotic, in the way he jumped, and in the way he threatened other teams, getting under their nerves in the most distracting of ways. His talent was obvious, and although Tendou didn’t start yet on the court, he was bound to soon. Ushijima had no doubt that he would get better if he continued to work hard. Tendou rests his chin on Ushijima’s shoulder, and a weird prickly feeling travels down his back. He ignores it. 

“Can I take a nap?” Tendou asks him airily. Wakatoshi nods - he doesn’t care what Tendou does in his house, he wouldn’t listen if Ushijima said no anyways. Tendou bounds back to Ushijima’s bed and curls under his covers. When Ushijima is sure he’s asleep, listening to the soft breathing and muffled snores, he turns around to look at his new teammate. Tendou looks a lot less confrontational when he’s sleeping, face relaxed into a pleasant expression. The prickly feeling returns, so Ushijima looks away. Weird.

\---

His second year is just as uneventful as the first. As expected, Shiratorizawa has made it to the final round of national qualifications. They’re playing Seijoh again - which is frustrating and exhilarating for Ushijima. Oikawa was a mystery to him. He had drive, talent, and the ability to go anywhere he wanted with volleyball. For some reason, he chose Aoba Johsai. It infuriated Ushijima to no end, why would Oikawa want to lose? Why would he purposely go somewhere else when he was just as destined for greatness as Shiratorizawa? Tendou shoved into his shoulder before the game, grinning like he always does during volleyball. “I love beating Seijoh,” he tells Ushijima, voice light. “They’re so funny when they walk away crying.” Ushijima and Tendou both know that the other team can hear them, and Ushijima frowns at the tenseness in Oikawa’s shoulders. He was going to hurt himself if he played like that. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you tense up your muscles,” Ushijima says helpfully, from the other side of the court. He is genuinely trying to help. Oikawa was nice. He always had people with him. People liked him. He was the opposite of Ushijima, who’s isolation never bothered him but wasn’t entirely pleasant either. Ushijima was always jealous that Oikawa took so easy to everything - volleyball, other people. Everything that slid out of Ushijima’s mouth sounded mean. Everything he tried to do came out as an insult, and it annoyed him. He didn’t know how to change. 

“Mind your own business, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa hisses back, but he puts on a pleasant smile when the referee gives them a look. Iwaizumi glares at Ushijima too. Wakatoshi doesn’t really understand what he did to make them hate him. He tried to be nice, he had told Tendou this after their first Seijoh match. Tendou had told him to ignore it, to just not speak to Seijoh and to drop it. Ushijima couldn’t help but try though. He looked up to them, even if he would never say that out loud. He wanted them to like him. It made him...sad. It made him sad that they didn’t. He didn’t know what to do about that.

After the game was over, and Ushijima’s hands had drilled yet another win under Shiratorizawa’s belt with a bid to nationals, Ushijima waited patiently for Tendou to be done with the locker room to leave. They always waited for each other. It was tradition at this point. “I just can’t  _ take it _ anymore Hajime!” He hears Oikawa yell from down the hall. Ushijima moves to go back into the locker room. They seemed to want privacy - emotions were always high after a big loss. He opens the door, but someone grabs his shoulder. “What the fuck is your problem?” Oikawa has caught up to him. He’s panting, so he must have run to speak to him. He shouldn’t strain his knee.

“You shouldn’t strain your knee running,” Ushijima tells him, looking down at the brace. Oikawa’s eyes are brimming with tears, hand clenched in a fist around Ushijima’s jersey. That was apparently the wrong thing to say. 

“You…” Oikawa hisses. “Stop talking to me. Why do you always say shit like that? Not enough to win? Have to rub it in my face?” 

“I was just trying to help,” Ushijima says carefully. He was. He doesn’t understand why Oikawa is so mad. “I’m sorry if I offended you.” 

“Bull  _ shit _ ,” Oikawa shoves Ushijima back, “You’ve never helped a single person in your life, Ushiwaka.” His voice does that thing it does, where it gets high and fake pleasant again. “Do you have any friends? Do you think anyone likes you? Even your own team looks at you like an  _ object _ . You’re destructive and commandeering, and everyone would be better off without you-” Tendou clears his throat. The look in his eyes is cold. 

“Your words would mean something if your team was good, Oikawa,” Tendou stares at his fingernails, seemingly bored. “Maybe if you could get over your massive inferiority complex, you’d win for once. It’s a shame really. Could you get your hands off our ace? You’ll spread your worthless germs on him, it might make us do worse-”

“Oikawa, c’mon,” Iwaizumi has caught up. “Let him go, and get on the bus.” The two of them walk away, Iwaizumi’s hand clenched tightly around Oikawa’s arm, practically dragging him out of the school. 

Ushijima turns to Tendou, who’s staring at where they used to be. He mutters something under his breath, turning back to Ushijima. “They’re so mean to you, Toshi,” Tendou stretches. “Stop talking to them, alright? Oikawa’s an ass, and his little dog doesn’t have any of his own brain cells.” Tendou links their arms together, and Ushijima frowns as they begin walking towards their own bus. 

“Iwaizumi is not a dog,” Ushijima offers. “That wasn’t nice, Satori.”

“You’re right. Sorry, Ushi. God, you’re still standing up for them...they don’t deserve that,” Tendou murmurs. They walk into the bus and take their normal seat, Tendou pressing himself close to Ushijima’s side. “You don’t believe what they said?”

“I don’t mind being alone,” Ushijima answers, he presses his forehead into the window, willing the grossness of his emotions back down. It  _ hurt _ . It hurt in a way he hadn’t really felt yet. He felt...betrayed? Confused? Afraid. He was afraid that Oikawa was right. That was it. He wished he were in his garden, the smell of lavender and spearmint would do him good right now. 

“Ushiiiii,” Tendou whines, tugging on his sleeve. “What he said wasn’t true! I’m your friend! Our team likes you, even if you’re really committed to the whole tall, silent and handsome bit.” 

“The...what?” Ushijima frowns, looking down at Tendou. His smile is wide, unwavering. He leans his head against Ushijima’s arm and pulls out his phone.    
  


“Just shut up and watch me play Mystic Messenger,” Tendou counters, and Ushijima does, even though he really doesn’t get it. 

\---

In their third year, Ushijima is positive he has gotten better with other people. One, Tendou says so. Two, the first years attach themselves to him like his family’s barn cats have. They remind him of them, in away. They get along well with the team they already formed and have great promise. When Ushijima compliments them, they eat it up like they are starved. It’s fascinating, he’s never had this kind of power before. He’s never been this weak either, completely absorbed by the feelings of his new teammates. It’s exhausting to involve himself like this. He feels...he feels loved though. In a weird way, he thinks that this specific group of people loves him. It is a nice realization. 

He’s wondering if he loves them back. “Whatcha thinking about, Toshi?” Tendou asks him at lunchtime. They’re sitting together in their normal group: Semi, Ohira, Tendou and him. 

“Bet you it’s volleyball,” Semi snorts, taking a big bite out of his lunch. “Tendou, if you’re not gonna finish your apple slices, can I?” Tendou hands him over the fruit without thinking about it.    
  


“As I was  _ saying _ ,” Ohira grumbles. He’s always been responsible, out of the four of them. He is dependable and has grown immensely. “Goshiki is obsessed with Shirabu - they don’t stop fighting over everything. Coach is gonna make them run laps for hours if they yell at each other during drills again.”

“Goshiki is my son,” Tendou mocks offense, leaning forward to snatch up one of Ushijima’s chips. “Shirabu should know better - he’s older.”

“Yeah, but Goshiki is impossible,” Semi points out. “Even though I wish I could torture Shirabu, too.” Ushijima hums his acknowledgment. Their first years were certainly something.

“Could you talk to them, Ushijima?” Ohira is exasperated. “Please. They listen to you.” 

“He’s a pushover,” Tendou snorts. Ushijima frowns. He was very hard to push over. He was a pretty big person. “He loooves Goshiki. Don’t tell the other kids he has a favorite.” 

“I think all of the members of our team are admirable,” Ushijima says. “Goshiki is very talented for a first-year student.” Tendou laughs, and the way he does it makes Ushijima’s heart race. He’s beautiful - Ushijima notices. Ethereal, in the way, his eyes crinkle up and he does everything so melodically. He belongs in a museum. Ushijima stares down at his food, suddenly having an itch in his throat. He coughs a few times, and he excuses himself to go to the bathroom for a bit of water. He’s still hacking when he gets in, feeling something wet land in his hand.

He squints his eyes, staring intensely at the petal in his palm. It’s purple, for one. Ushijima crushes it up and gives it a smell, as he suspected, lavender. He has coughed up a lavender petal. He must have spent too long in the garden last night, he tells himself. He could have coughed up something much worse.

Throughout the day, he coughs up more and more petals. He takes a lot of classes with Satori, and he notices there are more when he is around. The flower petals aren’t painful coming out, but they itch and are quite uncomfortable. He has coughed up way too many to be normal, even for someone who spends so long outside like he does. When he arrives at practice, he has accepted his fate as someone who can produce flowers from his mouth. Ushijima likes plants. He likes lavender - it is a sturdy plant with many uses. He thinks it looks nice too, among the other herbs in his garden. 

He is going through a spiking drill, thinking about how helpful it would be if he also coughed up some seeds when he has another coughing spat. This time, it’s much more violent. It is spurred on by seemingly nothing, but Tendou runs over to him from where he was just doing a great job during his blocking sequence to check on him. “Are you ok, Toshi?” He asks, voice cheerful even though he was worried. He nods and excuses himself to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. He was very frustrated. Yes, coughing up plants seemed ok, but now it was interfering with his volleyball. This was a problem. He was hacking again, stronger than before, and it hurt. A full flower comes out of his mouth this time, outlined in just a bit of blood. That...that was probably not ideal. 

“Captain!” Goshiki shouts. He is behind Ushijima, staring at his senior hunched over in the stall, holding bloody petals in his hand. How was Ushijima supposed to explain this? “Oh! Do you have Hanahaki?”

“Do I have what?” Ushijima asks, clearing his throat. Ushijima frowns, putting the flower in the toilet bowl and flushing. 

“Hanahaki? Unrequited love...I think? Um…” Goshiki bounds to his locker, pulling out his phone and typing quickly. “Yeah! It’s a disease where you like someone, but the feeling isn’t returned! And you cough up flowers until your lungs fill up and suffocate!” Goshiki is momentarily proud of his discovery before paling. “Oh Gosh! Captain, are you gonna die??”    
  


“No, Goshiki,” Ushijima responds, his voice cracked. He knew what Hanahaki was - he just never expected himself to get it. Who...who could be causing this? “To...to get rid of it...I must either remove the flowers or have the person reciprocate, correct?” 

“Yeah!” Goshiki is back to happy. What an odd boy. “But if...if you remove the flowers...you lose the love! And some of the memories! That blows, Ushijima…” Goshiki trails off. “Oh! I remember now! Hinata said he had it for a bit for Kageyama!”    
  


“...you are friends with the Karasuno team?” Ushijima raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah!! We exchange emails...anyways! He had Hanahaki because he liked Kageyama lots, but he didn’t know that Kageyama liked him too! They wound up ok, and now they’re dating! Maybe that can happen to you, Captain!” Goshiki bounces up and down on his feet. “So who do you have a crush on?”   
  


Ushijima gives Goshiki a confused look, “I do not know.” 

“Oh…” Goshiki frowns, furrowing his eyebrows and biting his bottom lip in concentration. “This is a problem...there are so many people that like you! You’re the coolest! I would say it could be me, captain but I really like Shirabu, and...did I just say that out loud??” Goshiki covers his mouth quickly. “Please don’t tell him, Ushijima!! That’s so embarrassing!” 

“I would never,” Ushijima assures him. 

“I think you should tell the team...you could hurt your lungs if you exert yourself like this Captain!” Goshiki looks very worried, and Ushijima is afraid that he’ll cry. Although Goshiki is right, he can’t imagine himself bringing it up. What was he supposed to say anyway? He wasn’t good at talking a lot - he relied on his actions to be a good captain. “Ushijima! Do you think maybe we should tell the coaches?”

“I’m sure I’ll be alright, Goshiki. Thank you though,” He pats Goshiki on the arm. “You have done a great job. We should return to practice. I will continue to research this, do not worry.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Ushijima does not get any better, and it is extremely frustrating. He chooses not to tell his parents, and he avoids Satori like the plague. For one, Tendou will immediately know something is wrong and find out. After he finds out, he will create a large amount of aggressive schemes that will most definitely _not_ help. It’s a bad idea. He’s also quite embarrassed. The fact that Goshiki found him throwing up in the bathroom during practice mortified him - it definitely messed with his whole perfect demeanor he tried to constantly put forth. But the coughing got worse, the flowers getting bigger. It was harder and harder to breathe, and Ushijima found himself dreading the game they had today. 

Their coaches were worried after Goshiki (the traitor) had told them Ushijima wasn’t feeling well. It wasn’t like he could miss the game though. Not only would he rather die of suffocation by flowers than miss a game, but it was against Aoba Johsai. He didn’t harbor any bad will against them, despite Tendou explaining to him that they were apparently mean to him, but he did enjoy beating them. They were a challenging team to play, and Ushijima liked the challenge. He wouldn’t do well with his lungs all clogged up, so he was a bit concerned. Tendou also kept trying to corner him to talk. This disease had been going on for a little over a week now, and Ushijima was getting sick of it. 

Before he can get on the bus, Tendou corners him in the locker room. “Wakatoshi! You’ve been avoiding me!” 

“No,” Ushijima lies, monotone as ever. He coughs into his elbow, praying for the stupid flowers to stay in his lungs where they belong. It _hurts_ though. He keeps coughing. 

“You have! You were all weird at practice a week ago, and then Goshiki came out seeming freaked out! I threatened him, but he won’t tell me anything!” Ushijima would have interrupted him, if he could breathe. Right now, his mouth is full. Something is clawing out of his throat. It feels big, and it’s a pain he hasn’t ever felt this intensely. “Listen, if I did something wrong, just tell me? Did I? ...Toshi? Are you ok?” Tendou is suddenly distracted by Ushijima’s intense hacking, moving forward to press a hand to his back. “Are you choking? Should I get someone? Ushi?!” He rubs circles into Ushijima’s back as whatever is lodged in his throat finally comes out. It’s lavender - it always is. The flowers are bloody, and it’s almost a full bloom. His hands are shaking when it lands in them - he feels like he might faint. 

“Satori,” Wakatoshi starts to say. He’s woozy, his world is spinning. “I’m going to pass out.” He alerts Tendou and watches his terrified expression before his knees give in. Tendou yelps, leaning forward to catch him and call for help. His vision is blacking quickly, and he doesn’t have time to console his teammates before he finally loses consciousness. 

\---

He wakes up with a start, in the hospital. His parents are both there, as stoic as ever. There is a steady beep from some sort of machine next to him, and he has a mask helping him breathe. This is less than ideal. “Wakatoshi,” his mother starts to say. “Why didn’t you tell us there was something wrong?” 

Wakatoshi frowns - his answer isn’t very good, and he knows that. He shrugs instead of saying anything. “Well, unless you’re going to tell Satori how you feel, we’ll schedule the surgery for-” His father is looking at his phone while he talks. Ushijima steadies a look at him. He takes off the mask.

“Satori?” He asks hoarsely. His mother’s eyes roll so far back into her head, it looks painful. 

“Wakatoshi, you know we don’t care if you’re gay.” His father finally pulls his head up. That was...not where Wakatoshi expected this conversation to go. “You will inherit the family company regardless. You have proven yourself countless times - I fail to see what being gay has to do with your aptitude for success-” 

“I...thank you, father.” Wakatoshi chokes out. This was embarrassing, to say the least. His parents were not emotional people, but they had never seemed bigoted to him. He also...he also had no idea he was apparently gay. So that’s a lot to account for in one giant leap of time. He was, conveniently, incapacitated. He could not run away from his parents with some volleyball related excuse. 

“We like Satori,” His mother continues. “And he seems to reciprocate your feelings. You should consider that before the surgery, Wakatoshi.” She gives him a cold look, as if telling him not to mess this up for her. “He is here if you’d like to see him. I’ll tell them you’re ready for visitors downstairs.”

“I do not want visitors,” Wakatoshi tries to call out, but his parents have already left. He sighs, rubbing at his eyes and staring at the IV drip in his wrist. This was truly a predicament. He didn’t _think_ he was in love with Satori. Tendou was just...Tendou. He was fascinating and very good at volleyball. He was also quite pretty, Ushijima had never pretended not to notice. He especially liked the way his face was so expressive, and the way he laughed when Ushijima said something he found funny. He always smelled good too, like a combination of mint and deodorant. 

His door slams open - he is expecting Goshiki, Tendou, or maybe Ohira. Who he is _not_ expecting is Oikawa and his ace. Today was filled with surprises. Ushijima doesn’t say anything. For one, his throat hurts really bad. He also doesn’t really know what to say, if he’s being honest. “You’re such a fucking prick,” Oikawa hisses, glaring so hard at Ushijima, he is taken aback. “Of course you got _sick_ before our game. How convenient!” 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi punches him hard in the arm. “He’s in the hospital, dipshit. Do you see the machines? Are you dumb? Give him Seijoh’s gift already.” He rolls his eyes as Oikawa thrusts forward some flowers with a balloon. “Sorry, you’re sick, Ushijima. We hope you get better soon.” Iwaizumi seems sincere; it is much different than the tone he normally takes with Ushijima. 

“Thank you,” Ushijima chokes out. His voice is still cracky, and he frowns putting the breathing mask back on.

“What’s wrong with you, anyway?” Oikawa muses. “Too much bad karma?” He smiles as if imagining the thought. Ushijima frowns at that, keeping his mask on and silently trying to convey his apologies for missing his game. 

“He doesn’t have to tell you anything, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbles, tugging on Oikawa’s sleeve. “We should go so he can say hi to his team. They’re all waiting downstairs.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa starts to say. “That angry, red-headed middle blocker was so mad we went up here before him. You should’ve seen his face when I closed the elevator doors-” Oikawa’s sentence is cut off with Ushijima hacking into his mask. It hurts again, the ache sharp, and the taste of blood present in his mouth. It’s hard to catch his breath, and he desperately wants the mask he had just put on _off_ his face, but his hands can’t grasp around it steadily enough to pull it down. 

“Ushijima? Are you ok?” Iwaizumi is quickly at his side, helping him pull the mask down as Oikawa calls for a nurse. “This must be kinda serious, right? Sorry for him, he doesn’t mean to be aggressive - he was just looking forward to the game.” Iwaizumi keeps talking as Ushijima coughs up another large flower, coated in a light layer of red. He stares at it, a look of pity strewn across his face. “Fuck, sorry, we shouldn’t have intruded on you.” 

“It’s alright,” Ushijima says, his scratchy voice still painful. “Would you mind grabbing the water cup?” Imaizumi nods, as Oikawa comes back with a nurse. She tuts lightly, making sure Ushijima drinks the full glass of water and going to retrieve another one. 

“Oh,” Oikawa states. As if that explained everything. “The flowers...the middle blocker, right?” 

“Tooru, drop it,” Iwaizume’s voice is genuinely angry then. “You’ve bullied him enough. He’s in the fucking hospital and coughing up blood. Leave him alone.” 

“I’m not trying to be _mean_ ,” Oikawa frowns. “Look...I’m sorry for being rude when I just got in. But...you know you’re going to die if you don’t admit to him, right?” Ushijima nods simply, putting the mask over his mouth and breathing deeply. “He likes you back. I’m good at this stuff. Unlike Iwa-chan here, who is a brute-” 

“Oikawa!” 

“I’ll tell him you just want to see his cute little red hair,” Oikawa grins, rocking back and forth on his feet. “Consider this a favor! Make sure you lose to us when you’re all better, Ushiwaka!!” He bounds out of the room before Ushijima can protest. Imaizumi chases after him, shouting his name through the halls. It is quiet again, Ushijima gets a few minutes of peace and actually starts to doze off before he’s shaken gently. 

“Toshi!” Tendou’s face lights up when his eyes open, and that makes Ushijima’s heart flutter. _Is that love?_ “I was really worried about you! I hope Oikawa wasn’t mean to you - I told him if he was, we’d have some interesting interactions at our next game. Are you feeling any better?” Ushijima nods, smiling at Tendou. Satori sits down on the chair next to his bed, leaning both his elbows on the side. “Do they know what’s wrong? Oikawa wouldn’t tell and Iwaizume booked it after him.” 

Ushijima considers telling him, but he doesn’t know how. His body chooses for him though, as he starts coughing when Tendou’s fingers brush his hand. It hurts more than the other coughs have, maybe because his person is so close to him, and Tendou’s gaze turns frightened. He seems to sense that the breathing mask has to come off, pushing it away gently as blood spurts out of his mouth. “Should I get a nurse?” Tendou whispers, hand running through Ushijima’s bangs to wipe them away from his eyes. He shakes his head, allowing the purple bud to escape his mouth and fall into his hands with a soft thud. “...oh.” Tendou stares at the lavender for a long time, and Ushijima is silent. 

“Sorry,” Ushijima croaks. 

  
“Who is she? We can get her to love you back - it’s really easy! You’re the tall, dark and handsome type.” 

“Satori-”

“She’ll be elated, I’m sure.” Tendou continues as if Ushijima never spoke. “You should’ve just told me. I can help! It’ll be like a game!”

“Satori!” Ushijima says again, as loud as he can muster. “It’s not a girl.”

“A guy then?” Tendou watches Ushijima for a sign. “Ushijima, you should’ve just said. I can...I can help you-”

“You never call me that,” Ushijima murmurs, leaning back. “I don’t think I like it when you do.”

“W-what?” Tendou stutters, he frowns as Ushijima coughs up another few petals at the contact of Tendou’s hands with his forehead. “Wait…Wakatoshi...don’t do this to be a jerk. You’re not kidding? You never joke...but...ok, you’re sure?” Ushijima nods. “Can I...can we kiss?” Ushijima thinks about it, but he nods carefully. Tendou’s lips press against his own, and they’re soft and sort of sweet tasting. 

The weight in his lungs subsides, and he can breathe much better than he could minutes before. Ah. He was in love with Satori, and Satori seemed to love him back. Tendou furrows his brows. “It has subsided,” Ushijima assures him. “Almost immediately. Do you think we can reschedule our Aoba Johsai game?” Tendou laughs, tackling him in the bed and rubbing his cheek against Ushijima’s hair. 

“You’re so weird, Toshi,” Tendou tells him. “What type of flower was it? I’m sure you know.” 

“Lavender,” Ushijima answers easily. “It is an herb. Very useful...although, I think I’ll remove it from my garden.” He nods to himself. Yes, lavender was no longer welcome. “It means silent devotion.”  
  


“I’m gonna put lavender in your bed,” Tendou declares, grinning wildly. “And in your clothes. For the rest of your life.” 

“If that means that you’ll be there for the rest of my life, then that does not sound entirely awful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bada bing bada boom. she's done! hope you enjoy <3 leave a kudos and a comment if you so please

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! i love comments and kudos <3 ps, if you like this pls check out my other shiratorizawa fic [My Pen Pal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448560)
> 
> thank you <3 update soon!


End file.
